


Darkness

by Aurora_Heartz



Series: Champions Of Apollo (PJO) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Apollo has secrets, Apollo is a good dad, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Protective Annabeth Chase, Protective Apollo, Protective Percy, apollo is manipulative af, apollo is terrifying and olympus doesnt realise it, but bare with me, he tricked the FATES, help themmmm, i dont speak english as my first language :(, i ignore canon, ill add more tags soon, nico is gay af, rick did him and other gods dirty i swear, why did apollo not have a bigger role :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Heartz/pseuds/Aurora_Heartz
Summary: Life has taught me that the person who told you they’d take a bullet for you.But you can’t always believe them as you can’t control someone’s loyalty.No matter how good you are to them doesn’t mean that they will treat you the same.No matter how much they mean to you doesn’t mean that they’ll value you the same way.Sometimes the people you love the most can be the person you trust the leastThe person behind the triggerSo Perseus be careful.- Phoebus Apollo + Triton
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Champions Of Apollo (PJO) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction that is not like any other betrayal fiction. This is a fiction filled with deceit. 
> 
> Be aware and please continue to read.
> 
> I promise this will interest you!

Life has taught me that the person who told you they’d take a bullet for you. 

But you can’t always believe them as you can’t control someone’s loyalty. 

No matter how good you are to them doesn’t mean that they will treat you the same.

No matter how much they mean to you doesn’t mean that they’ll value you the same way. 

Sometimes the people you love the most can be the person you trust the least

The person behind the trigger’

\- Pheobus Apollo 

—

“Leave Percy! You abomination of a demigod!” The sea screamed at him in response

It felt like just yesterday I met Isabelle Heartstrings. As you could probably guess she was a daughter of a god. With beautiful blonde laces of hair and pale skin, lively blue eyes. However she was just a bird to my angel of a girlfriend. Just her soft voice soothed me. Poetic I know. But I can’t seem to help it... She’s simply amazing with her bouncing blonde curls and Californian tan. Especially those grey eyes that got me lost in them, it was like staring into the stars. 

CLANG

A very familiar dagger rammed into my sword. I laughed seeing the curious gaze of my girlfriend.  
“And what do you think you’re thinking about? Just that phrase alone scares me seaweed brain.”  
I smiled at her as she twisted her arm so her dagger was out of the way. I quickly dodged out the way of another stab of her dagger. I swinged my sword to the side, flipping it over so her dagger was face to face with the hilt of my sword. I rammed her dagger. Her hand opened shocked and her dagger fell to the floor. She snorted at me and smiled before grabbing my hand. 

“Come on seaweed brain, you promised we’d go to Montauk remember? We were settling with a picnic.”

I gave a sheepish grin in response I totally didn’t forget that was today... However I knew she could read me like a book. She rolled her eyes at me gently hitting the top of my arm with her dagger (she had picked it up) I gave a hearty laugh as she dragged me along. 

That night I had slept peacefully, smiling. How much I loved her.

——

A week later, Isabelle had come to my cabin. I rose an eyebrow at her saying my goodbyes to Nico, who had come to visit camp and Annabeth who herself had stared at her. Quickly we shared a look. Something was wrong here... I followed her outside of my cabin. After all we couldn’t share a cabin...

“So... Isabelle, Why are you here?”

Soft lips met mine and quickly I shoved her off. Wiping my lips off of her glistening red gloss. I glared as she flinched

“Isabelle, You do realise I have a girlfriend right?”

For a moment I saw a look of hatred in her eyes.

“Why don’t you just leave her! I am so much better.” She spat. I simply stared at her in disgust.

“Don’t you ever talk about my Annabeth like that again!” I snapped losing my patience, she had simply wore a black crop top and a small miniskirt. How shocking. I thought sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, not amused by her antics. I walked away immediately not seeing the trees rustle and the glistening of a tiara in the nearby bushes or Isabelle grabbing riptide and fleeing with it. I never knew that this was where my life had just begun. The new war had just begun.

A war unlike any other

And it was all her fault for leading me to a different path.

If she was a she at all. 

For he was evil.

——

The next day I awoke with a loud knocking. I don’t know why but my gut instinct told me to leave the door unanswered but I being my rebellious self calmly walked to the door. I yanked it open and in came Thalia.

“Thals!” I laughed. I was confused as she stared at me in horror.

“Percy.” She began gasping from the lack of air. It looked like she had been running.

“Y—“

She interrupted me.

“Percy! Run, you have to run! Percy please just run!” Footsteps were heard we both turned and saw Nico.

“Why are you still here!” He screamed at me. “Run!” I had never seen him look so terrified.  
But I guess it was all in vein as a bright light flashed us away.

—

Olympus. Standing before us were the gods the two camps were with us behind us. ‘I wish Leo was here’ I thought my mood dampened remembering what had happened during the war with Gaea. However something was off about the atmosphere. My dad, aunt and Uncle were staring at me terrified.  
‘Executed,’ the word rang through my head as if someone had been speaking to me. It had sounded an awful lot like someone I knew. My heart stung at the knowledge as fear clouded my judgement.

What?

“Perseus Jackson!” A voice thundered. I looked up to sea a very familiar lightning God. Behind his eyes I saw pity, and maybe a hint of... regret? That couldn’t be right... However Athena was downright glaring at me. Thalia’s tiara glittered and she glared back at her. Nico had given the darkest look I had ever seen of anger and sadness. My father was downright terrified in his seat. Amphitrite cling to his shoulder whispering soothing words into his ear and Triton looked ready to smite everyone with his miniature trident. Shocking I even saw a hint of worry placed directly on me. Amphitrite face was painted with pity. 

What? Why are they here?

The majority of the gods never showed any emotion towards me.

“You are here to be sentenced for the crime you have committed!”

“What crime?” My voice was shaking a little bit now. What was he talking about. I knew gods lost their minds and all sense but really?  
“The crime of murdering Annabeth!”

“For the last time!” Nico screamed. Hades glared at Zeus. “She isn’t dead!” Hades breathed.

“Stop feeding us your lies.” Athena screamed “We all saw her body, demigod, it was stabbed 5 times and riptide was sticking out of her heart! She wasnt breathing! How can my daughter not be dead!” The pain in her voice...

I gave her a look of shock. My Annabeth? 

My beautiful Annabeth? Gone? No it was a lie. 

“It’s a lie!” My Annabeth wasn’t gone. She couldn’t be. She had to be here with me! I knew it was selfish but I wanted her all to myself. I needed her. Without her, I was nothing!

An image appeared right before us demigods. She was bleeding heavily. Her once tanned skin now pale, her bright intimidating eyes, dead and motionless. Her hair, unruly. Annabeth. I though horrified. A pool of blood under her soaked her. She looked like she had been drowned in it. Gasps were heard throughout the room however my friends, the 7 or what was left of them stared at me for a moment before glaring at their godly parents. It was a lie. I however didn’t know we had all thought this together. The river, I though but when I opened my mouth I just noticed that my sword riptide wasn’t with me, it was embedded through her heart. Terror struck my core. I could see and feel my friends slowly turning away from me. I could just feel them glaring holes into my back. Hera looked at me in disgust. Thalia glared at her.

Calmly she walked towards her and threw the tiara at her head. Though it missed, probably purposely. Nico stifled a laugh and I wondered what had happened between them. No actually I don’t have to. Zeus sighed. Poseidon looked at him, glaring. However Hades watched too. This time I couldn’t imagine what he was feeling. “We are here for a vote, demigods. To spare Perseus Jackson or let him die and face my judgement” I swear the thunderbolt never looked so threatening. My dad was tense and aunt Hestia gently soothed him by rubbing his back. Aphrodite glared at Athena and... Isabelle? Like she could sense my heartbreak, which she probably could mind you.

“All in favour” Zeus thundered yet again. I heard my dad breathe heavily as a blanket appeared and covered his whole body. On his throne his trident placed on the marble white floor.  
Athena, Artemis, Ares, The Athena cabin, Isabelle, Hephaestus, Dionysius (finally awake for one of the meetings. And a majority of the camps. I look at Zeus only to see his hand hadn’t risen or moved. My dad peaked from under his Nemo covered baby blue blanket and glared at the Gods and goddesses and demigods who had voted for this option. 

“Those not in favour,” 

My dad threw the blanket at Athena who yelped tumbling in the blankets as he stood up his hand immediately raised up. Hades stared before raising his arm like the rest of the camp who hadn’t voted against me. The Ares Cabin included weirdly enough. Thalia and a few hunters rose their arms. Hestia smiles raising her arm. My stepmother and Triton also rose their arms. Grover smiled at me ‘You know being able to sense emotions can come in handy Perce, I know you didn’t do it.’

I guess goat-boy and his race being able to sense emotions was good, he rose his hand along with the only group of satyrs there. Neeks, Hazel, Jason and Frank rose their arms. Zeus sighed

“From favour to not favoured it is 49 to 48. Goodbye Pers—“ 

Suddenly a bright flash blinded me as Apollo appeared in the throne room on his throne throne. All eyes were placed on him.

Almost as if he knew what we were waiting on him for.

He nodded at me before raising his hand.  
“Make it 49 to 49” 

All deities looked shocked. 

I saw Isabelle seething, and for a moment I saw intense hatred hidden within Apollo’s eyes. They seemed to be battling.

For what i do not know.

I knew it was wrong to forget he was the God of knowledge. But how did he know? He just came in now...

Athena herself was trying to piece it together along with her children. But it looked like it was a lost cause.

However his statement echoed through the white walls of the large room. My dad looked wide eyed at the God. Other gods and goddesses that had voted for me looked shocked some even relieved. Apollo. I thought. Artemis looked betrayed but he ignored her. Weird...

“As king I cannot vote. However since it played as a tie I will spare you Perseus Jackson. You are hereby banished from the camps. Both of them” his voice echoed and my dad looked shocked.

“Zeus—“ He interrupted I knew he was going to say that it was too much. But I wouldn’t have minded dying. I would have been with my Annabeth.

“The ancient laws have restricted any other punishments, either this or your boy dies,”

Poseidon swallowed.  
“Live for us okay Percy? The people that have voted for you of course. Your mother—“

He went on.

—

I smiled as I was teleported away. But anyone could see it was fake. I went straight to packing my bags. My shirts, pants, whatever I needed. My hand stopped once it got its hands on a picture of Annabeth. I paused studying the picture. It hadn’t captured her true beauty, what I felt when she was around. Tracing her picture I managed to crack a small smile. She was staring intently into a book as if she was going to murder to murder a character. I was with her trying to get her attention. Smiling I placed that into my bag. Not caring for my surroundings. Just my Annabeth. I knew I had to get out of camp quickly before campers arrived and tried to kill me. I sighed looking at my cabin. The last time I was going to see it too.

It was weird. When I first came here I thought I had belonged. Now that was a bunch of distant memories, ones that had been burnt down. I stared longingly at the photo of the whole camp on the wall. I was surrounded by my cousins, my girlfriend, Grover and other people who had voted for me such as Hazel. The rest looked like a bunch of strangers trying to fit in with me. And that hurt

Once I was out of camp, I contemplated on what I was going to do now. I had nothing to live for. I could go home and tell my mother of the situation. I agreed with myself. Probably the best idea right now. Blackjack, i thought before I gave my horse a mental goodbye.

And I crossed the border

—


End file.
